


The end

by Raeror



Category: Spoofs - Fandom
Genre: Meta, Purge, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror





	The end

Sitting on his Great throne in front of his new Apple PC, The Mad Titan Tumblos looked at his mouse. He smiled.

All of the Xfinity Stones were there. Shitposting. Browsing. Fandoms. Porn. Advertising.

"The bots grow too numerous." Tumblos sipped his coffee. He had put a few red pills in the mix for flavor. Delicious.

"The line between man and machine grows foggier by the day. Once I purge half of the userbase, we shall regrow as the perfect community, of my choosing."

The door in the corner of the room came crashing down. It did not suprise Tumblos. Many warriors had come to challenge him. And many warriors had been slain.

"TUMBLOS! FACE ME!" The warrior bellowed.

Indeed, Tumblos turned around in his revolving chair. "Ah. Finn Gor, of the Hizazze family. One of the Justice Warriors."

"And the one to end you." Finn Gor summoned his hammer, the famed LogeOaf. "You die NOW!"

With all of his might. Finn threw LogeOaf at Tumblos. The mighty weapon swung true, and it was plunged into the chest of Tumblos. Tumblos gasped, recoiling from the blow. He looked down. The hammer had gone straight to his heart. His precious lifeblood, USRActivity, was spilled on the ground.

"You can never defeat the many." Finn said. "The will of the people is too strong. "

Tumblos wheezed, USRActivity pouring from his mouth.

"You shoulda..." His hand reached out. "You shoulda..." He swung his chair back to his computer. "You shoulda aimed for the wallet."

His hand came down on the mouse.

A click.

The mere sound sent shockwaves through Finn's body. But...he didn't feel hurt at all. "What did you do?" He said, anxiety started to creep in. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I won."

Finn got out his phone and searched on Tumblr. He checked his followed list.

"No..."

Half of the names were turning to flags and flying off into cyberspace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Finn dropped to his knees. The halls echoed with the mad laughter of Tumblos, triumphant.

* * *

"Come on guys." A man shouted, a massive exodus of people behind him. "If we can get to Reddit, Hentai Foundry, Twitter, Newgrounds, your own personal discord servers, or Pornhub, we can survive. I heard pillowfort is looking good.

Suddenly, half of the crowd started falling over, and disappearing, turning into flags.

A mad panic ensued as users desperately tried to reach the Internet Web.

A hand grabbed the man's shoulder. He turned around to see one of his followers disappearing.

"Mr. z0netan, I don't feel so good..."


End file.
